A position tracking device can be used for tracking the position of a target. For example, the position tracking device is installed onto a cash box for the transport of bank notes to facilitate a remote control center to timely know about the current situation of the cash box.
In general, the position tracking device has a structure mainly composed of a GSM communication module and a GPS positioning module. The GPS positioning module is used for receiving signals of a positioning satellite to obtain position information of a position tracking device, and the GSM communication module is used for transmitting the position information to a remote control center.
However, the GPS positioning module and the GSM communication module consume much electric power during their operation, and the GPS positioning module usually has difficulties to receive the satellite signal in an indoor environment and always situates at a condition of searching the satellite signal and attempting to carry out the positioning process, and thus further consuming more electric power.
Therefore, it is a major technical issue for related designers and manufacturers to enhance the endurance of a position tracking device.